


Returning Shadow

by OutcastTrip1995



Series: Old Republic Histories [6]
Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic (Video Game)
Genre: Awkward reunions, Cathar, Chiss, Fallen Jedi, Gray Jedi, Sith, Star Wars: The Old Republic - Knights of the Eternal Throne, Star Wars: The Old Republic - Knights of the Fallen Empire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:21:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23762230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OutcastTrip1995/pseuds/OutcastTrip1995
Summary: "Why should I join you?"
Series: Old Republic Histories [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1487549
Kudos: 4





	Returning Shadow

“So ... you gonna join the Alliance or not. You know who’s leading it now.” 

“I’ll think about it.” 

Theron groaned and tried his best not to glare at the slowly rotating con on his holoprojector. _Damn_ him! 

“They miss you.” 

“And I’ve spent _eight years_ fighting this war without them. I’m _not_ going to just drop everything to come join your little club out of familial nostalgia and on your word alone. You know what I want.” 

“No don’t - _dammit_!” 

Theron threw himself back in his seat in disgust and threw a truly filthy look at the now silent holoprojector. Karking Sith. He had hoped that merely mentioning the Commanders would bring this particular Sith on side. Apparently not. 

“Theron? What’s wrong.” 

Powerful arms still wrapped in his favorite jacket embraced his shoulders and Theron sighed; leaning back into the hug. 

“A contact is being difficult is all babe. I had thought that he would’ve joined the Alliance by now ... but apparently my word isn’t enough to cut it anymore. He wants to see you and your cousin. In person.” 

Zeron Paran, former Jedi Battlemaster and now Outlander and Alliance Commander, frowned. He had to admit this whole thing sounded a little suspicious. Could it be a trap? The Alliance was still new and wouldn’t stand a chance if it were to lose its’ Commanders ... whether to Zakuul or to the Empire ... or kark it all even the _Republic_! Zeron wasn’t stupid. He knew damn well that with Saresh still operating things from the shadows then an attempt to break or absorb the Alliance could just as easily come from the Republic as it could the Sith Empire. But the _Alliance_ needed more ... 

“I don’t like the sound of that Theron. It _reeks_ of a trap.” 

“It isn’t ... I can promise you that much.” 

Theron stood and turned to face his boyfriend, dropping a kiss on Zeron’s freckled cheek below the scar that crossed his right eye. He could already tell by the look in the Cathar’s eyes that Zeron was going to go. He just hoped that unlike the last time, this recruitment mission would end without someone almost losing a limb. 

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((( 

“You _sure_ these were the coordinates for the meet? Looks like a karkin’ _dump_.” 

“ _Yes_ I’m sure. I’ve only checked it five times since you started bitching.” 

Zeron glared at Leonar in frustration; annoyed blue eyes meeting irritated green. The two Cathar held each other’s gazes for a moment longer before looking away at the same time; Leonar roughly kicking at a long since discarded fuel canister. 

“This had _better_ be worth it.” 

“Well, that depends on your definition of worth it. I’m still trying to decide if risking my neck to see if Shan was telling the truth was.” 

Both Leonar and Zeron turned; their lightsabers snapping to life and bathing the alleyway the voice had come from in their glow. A dark clothed figure stepped from the flickering shadows, helmeted head tilting curiously. 

“So ... he really _was_ telling the truth. Wonders will never cease.” 

The figure raised their hands to show they were unarmed before slowly raising their hands to their helmet. There was the sound of locks disengaging before the helmet came away and the figure straightened up, shaking their head to clear unruly pink hair out of their blazing red eyes. Zeron gasped and stumbled a step back; his lightsabers dropping from nerveless fingers while Leonar swore violently. They had thought ... 

“ _Saja_?” 

Clipping his helmet to his belt, Saja’s dark lips twisted into a grimace. 

“It’s Lord Agni now.” 

The Fallen Jedi turned Sith folded his arms and appraised the two stunned Cathar before his eyes narrowed suspiciously. 

“Now ... _why_ should I join your alliance brothers mine?”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading; I hope you enjoyed the angst! ^^  
> Please feel free to leave a comment/criticism below! **


End file.
